


Thank you

by ThePuffinWhisperer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuffinWhisperer/pseuds/ThePuffinWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I am bored and Norway gives Iceland a talk before he goes off to get married. <br/>Human names used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

“Have you thought this through Emil?”  
“No,”  
“No you haven’t thought it through?”  
“No I’m not answering you Lukas,”   
“Stop being such a child,”   
“Lukas,”  
“Emil,”  
“You want an honest answer?”  
“Yes,”  
“I’m in love with your stupid friend,”  
“I know that,”   
“Then you didn’t need to ask that question,”  
“What if you find out later down the road that you don’t really like him?”  
“Then I’ll tell him and we’ll get a divorce or whatever,”  
“You aren’t being serious about this,”  
“I _am_ ,”  
“No you aren’t,”  
“Look. I don’t think I could stop loving him, that’s how bad I’ve got it for him,”  
“But Vladimir-”  
“Stop,”  
“Emil,”  
“I know what I’m doing,”  
“But you don’t even seem nervous..”  
“That’s where you’re wrong,”  
“What?”  
“I want to throw up,”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Oh”  
“I don’t like the whole publicly doing things remember?”  
“Yeah I do,”  
“I have to kiss him in front of everyone and then we have to dance. I hate dancing,”  
“I know you do,”  
“Lukas,”  
“Yes?”

Emil turned around to face his brother and embraced him in a rare hug. “Thank you,” he whispered before they had to walk out.


End file.
